heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle King Julien
Uncle 'King Julien '''is King Julien's uncle and the former king of the lemurs of Madagascar. and the main antagonist of the Netflix ''Madagascar spin-off, All Hail King Julien, before abdicating his throne to his nephew to avoid being the victim of a grim prophecy. He was voiced by Henry Winkler. Description Uncle King Julien XII is a ring-tailed lemur who is the uncle of King Julien XIII. He kept the lemurs in soul crushing silence in order to avoid Fossa attacks. When Masikura tells him that "the one who holds the crown will be bitten by the Fossa", he gives up his crown to Julien so that he will not be eaten. According to Masikura and King Julien, he never apologizes and everyone was afraid to stand up to him and anyone who does he had banished. When King Julien XIII thrives as king, his devious uncle will do any conniving thing to regain the throne. Personality King Julien XII is a lazy, paunchy, older lemur oozing smarminess.. When Julien thrives as king, his devious uncle will do any conniving thing to regain the throne. He kept the lemurs in soul crushing silence in order to avoid Fossa attacks. When Masikura tells him that "the one who holds the crown will be bitten by the Fossa," he gives up his crown to Julien so that he won't be eaten According to Masikura and King Julien he never apologizes and everyone was afraid to stand up to him anyone who does he had banished. Biography King Julien XII was a very strict and paranoid ruler who forbade any and all fun activities in an effort to keep from attracting the Fossa to his location. Most lemurs respect him in that he has kept them safe for many years, but the truth is he is a selfish and cowardly individual who is only interested in saving his own life, and prefers to rule his kingdom through fear. But then a fortune-telling chameleon named Masacora had a prediction that the king of the lemurs would inevitably be eaten by the Fossa. After offerings and pathetic begging to the sky gods had failed to reverse this fate, he then realizes that he can't be eaten if he isn't the one who wears the crown. So he pretends to retire from his position as ruler, passing it on to his nephew, the wild and free-spirited Prince Julien XIII, knowing that he would be eaten instead and that he can take over again once the prophecy has been fulfilled, and runs off for somewhere safe until the deed was done. But unbeknownst to him, Julien XIII had survived the attack, but not without losing a chunk of his butt to the Fossa (as the prophecy didn't say all of him would be eaten). After a while of hiding, Julien XII returns and, much to his disappointment, sees that Julien XIII is still alive, and even worse, that he has reformed his former kingdom in favor of fun activities such as water slides (one of which he defiantly turned off while Julien XIII was riding it, making his butt sore). So he tricks his nephew into believing that the Fossa are planning an attack on the lemurs and that anyone who can stop them will gain "immortality", so that he would go off into their territory and eventually be eaten while he takes over as king again. During which, he abolishes all of Julien XIII's changes so he can rule with fear again. However, his former assistant and bodyguard, Clover, becomes wise to his treachery and forces him to help her save his nephew by acting as bait. As punishment, he is then forced into a Fossa costume while a female Fossa cuddles him much to his horror. After many failures of trying to rid his nephew, he finally changes his ways after he falls for Zora (formerly Koto's female henchman), who was previously married to Mort, and marries her instead. He is last shown with Zora attending Clover and Sage's wedding.Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Villains Category:Lemurs Category:Kings Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Uncles